


A Fanfiction Nobody Asked For

by Excellentkimchi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: L is confused, Mary Sue is confused and annoyed, Talking Animals, This Is STUPID, Transported to another world, i dont know where this story is going it's a mess, im new here help, light is weirded out, she knows she's a mary sue so it's fine, she swears a lot sorry, she wants to go home why wont anybody let her go home already?, very original idea definitely not done before, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excellentkimchi/pseuds/Excellentkimchi
Summary: In which and OC of mine is transported to the Death Note universe by her idiot best friend who has lost too many brain cells from constantly dying her hair. She wants to go home, but can't because reasons. Quelle surprise! (very original idea, i know)





	A Fanfiction Nobody Asked For

**Mission: buy ice cream at 2am**

* * *

_I tilt my head back and look up to the dark night sky. It was things like this that I missed- the cool air and the tranquil atmosphere surrounding me in a warm blanket. It felt like home._

* * *

I couldn’t concentrate. I was surrounded by numerous scrunched up pieces of paper that I had thrown aside in frustration. Numerous broken pencils are scattered over my beaten up desk- a sign of my anger.

I wasn't necessarily angry at anything in particular- well maybe my English professor for assigning us such a _ridiculous_ topic. How the hell was I supposed to explain the art of literature? What does that even mean? The topic he had picked was so vague and nonsensical that I'm pretty sure he assigned it to make it seem like he was actually teaching us something, which-spoiler alert!-he wasn't. 

I groaned my head hitting my desk with a loud thump. I should have switched classes when I had the chance. I let out another loud groan when I remembered I wouldn't be able to drop the class until the end of the school year.

"Can you try to die a little more quietly," I narrowed my eyes at my blue haired roommate and in the most emotionless voice said:

"Woe is me,"

"... did you learn that in English Lit?"

My blue haired roommate-who's name was Blu, by the way (i know original)- yelped as a lead pencil smacked her in the middle of her forehead.

I then repeated myself, not being able to find any energy in me to assemble a full sentence.

"Woe is me."

"-AND DON'T FORGET MY BEN AND JERRY'S ICE CREAM THE-

"-THE COOKIES AND CREAM ONE I KNOW," I roll my eyes and slam our apartment door shut. 

***

"Holy shit," I mutter.

"Holy shit," I repeat again with just a tad less shock and a lot more panic, staring down at the bloody corpse in front of my leather clad feet.

"It got blood on shoes," I lifted my leg upwards to get a closer look at my boots. Yep that was definitely blood. 

Trust me to be more concerned about my shoes than the body strewn on the floor.

"I’m really sorry about this,"

***

A bright flash of colour overtook my vision before being engulfed by black. 

Where the fuck am I? Did Allie put my mattress on the lake again?

"Fuck you Allie," I say hoarsely.

There's a moment of silence before it was broken.

"Who's Allie?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" I spring up like a...uh a spring? And jolt to my feet.

"I believe I asked first," The...thing said, it was merely a bright light.

"Bloody hell," I whispered, "Are you the ghost from A Christmas Carol?" The light looked at me in confusion and opened her his it's mouth to say something, when a thought occurred to me.

"Am I dead?!"

"Well in a way yes,"

"I _am_ dead,"

"Not necessarily," the thing said.

"What do mean _'not necessarily'_ I'm fucking dead!"

"If you let me explain-"

"-Explain what? How I got murdered in an alley and my body is probably lying in a ditch?!" I screamed, “Im 19 I have my whole life ahead of me what kinda fucked up shit is thi-

"Wow you're worse than the last one," The thing interrupted. It shook its head-if it had one that is- and produced something out of thin air. It pulled its arm out and lobbed it at my head.

"what the f-"

***

The light- who, if you looked close enough was actually a tall blonde haired guy, sighed as he saw the figure of the girl disappear. It really was getting tiresome doing this every 50 years, he just wanted to enjoy his afterlife in peace.

Our main character- who's name I forgot to mention (it's Suzy by the way) - jerked awake and proceeded to cough up a lung.

She flailed her arms around in an attempt to stay balanced, though I'm honestly puzzled how someone can manage to fall over _._

In the most ungraceful manner she-

***

I heaved myself up gracefully (ignore the narrator, she has it out for me) and proceeded to yawn into my hand.

I can't believe I fell asleep in the middle of the bloody alley- who knew that not eating for more than 24 hours would cause me to pass out? Well I did, it's sarcasm shut up.

I bounced on my feet and looked around the dirty alley and reached for my phone once I found it. I can't believe no one stole it.

I pressed a button on the side of the phone and it lit up.

_9:28am_

My eyes flicked below the time absently before flickering back in surprise.

_August 28th 2005_

_..._

_2005_

**_2005?!_ **

"Bloody hell,"

Meanwhile as Suzy is freaking out the blonde haired dude from earlier glances down at the hastily written words on his palm. He squinted and raised his hand closer towards his face in an effort to understand the appalling handwriting. 

~~_hunge_ ~~ _daethnotE_

"What does that even say?" he pondered before shrugging it off, "not my problem."

If it was the wrong universe then he would be long gone before he could be chewed out for it... 

but just in case he would send Jiji down to make sure she's in the right place. Dead or not he'd prefer to keep all of his body parts in the correct place

He then proceeded to pull out a small marble and threw it carelessly behind him. The small marble slowly grew to the size of a large apple as it fell and eventually hit Suzy on the head.

And so, for the second time today, Suzy was knocked out by a large unknown object.


End file.
